Frostfur
Frostfur is a beautiful white she-cat with dark blue eyes. History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild : Bluestar warns Frostfur that a fox has strayed onto ThunderClan territory, and to keep an eye on the kits. Along with all the other queens, she helps to build up the nursery walls to protect themselves from a potential ShadowClan attack. Frostfur's kits, Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit and Thornkit, were stolen by Clawface of ShadowClan, but they were returned to her by Yellowfang. While her kits are missing, she is seen chasing Ravenpaw away from the nursery after Tigerclaw blamed Ravenpaw for the kidnapping. Fire and Ice : Apart from Graystripe, she was the only cat who stood up for Fireheart and his decision to bring in Cloudkit. She offered to take him to Brindleface, who, due to losing a kit to greencough, had plenty of milk to spare. Forest of Secrets : She cared about Cloudkit when he first came to the Clan. She took him to the nursery so Brindleface could nurse him. Fireheart was surprised at her action, and she told him that she had never forgotten that he had rescued her kits from ShadowClan. Rising Storm : She is a Warrior in ''Rising Storm as all her kits are apprentices. ''A Dangerous Path : She was a warrior in ''A Dangerous Path, since all of her kits were made into apprentices. ''The Darkest Hour : She, along with Speckletail, went into Bluestar's den, and found Stonefur and Mistyfoot sharing tongues with their dead mother. Thinking that they were mauling her dead body, she ran out of the den yelling a warning. In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest : She appears as an elder in Firestar's Quest, meaning that she retired sometime between The Darkest Hour and Firestar's Quest. In the New Prophecy ''Midnight : She is mentioned when Squirrelpaw is going through the elder's den for ticks. Moonrise : She develops a cough, worrying her Clanmates. She suffers with the rest of the Clan as the Twolegs continue to destroy the Forest. Dawn : She volunteered to stay behind in the old territory with three other elders: her fellow ThunderClan member, Speckletail, and the RiverClan elders Loudbelly and Shadepelt. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Graystripe said in ''The Sight that the forest was completely torn up, and no cat could have survived. Later on, in the Moonpool, Leafpool only sees Speckletail out of the four elders, so what happened to Frostfur is unknown. ''Family'' Members Sons: :: Thornclaw Living (As of Sunrise) :: Brackenfur Living (As of Sunrise) Daughters: :: Cinderpelt Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :: Brightheart Living (As of Sunrise) Grandson: :: Molepaw Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Granddaughters: :: Whitewing Living (As of Sunrise) :: Cinderheart (P3) Living (As of Sunrise) :: Honeyfern Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :: Poppyfrost Living (As of Sunrise) Great-Grandaughters: :: Dovekit Living (As of Sunrise) :: Ivykit Living (As of Sunrise) Tree References Category:Elders Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:ThunderClan Cat